


【AU】A Lot Like Love (4)

by Kathleen_719



Series: A Lot Like Love [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 双向暗恋梗。一个不说破，一个不自知。我这文是不是应该叫《好想急死你》(*/ω＼*)锤哥表白啦（某程度来说）！！大家有没有吃到糖，还是说觉得吃到了刀子Σ(っ°Д°;)っ啊，思前想后，还是觉得由Wanda小可爱来背个锅吧(◉ω◉υ)⁼³₌₃





	【AU】A Lot Like Love (4)

　Chapter Four

　一早醒来，Thor就看到了邻居Wanda——被他和Loki当作自己妹妹般疼爱的女孩——发来的道歉短信。  
　“Sorry Thor哥哥，我不是故意的。”  
　这条短信该怎么回复呢？  
　如果昨晚没被突然出现在房门口的Wanda的尖叫打断，自己是否就会吻下去？对于这一薛定谔的猫类型之问题，当事人的Thor也回答不上来。  
　出于礼貌，他还是回了一条安抚性的短信。  
　  
　Thor想吻Loki吗？当然。  
　Thor敢吻Loki吗？未必。  
　现在Mr. Odinson清楚知道了Loki对自己的意义和重要性。这些年来相互的陪伴、理解、鼓励与支持早就把那份青梅竹马之交发酵成了醇厚浓烈的爱情。  
　如果昨晚那一吻下去，是会开启新的篇章还是会亲手为这段接近20年的牵绊画上句号？  
　Thor·Odinson在商场上不介意冒险，高风险往往意味着背后的高回报；但是在感情上，他不敢。Thor不敢冒失去Loki的风险。  
　曾经有人说过，不能成为知己的怎么可能相恋；而作为知己的他们，是不是就可以跨前一步？还是说其实已经错过了可以相恋的契机？  
　随着Natasha怀孕，他是不是只能作为Loki最亲密的朋友看着对方和女朋友组成家庭生儿育女，然后自己终有一天也会牵着另一个女人步入婚姻殿堂？  
　婚后大家各有各的生活和忙碌，联络会越来越少，最后只在节假日及有限的周末相见。  
　所有美好的亲密都会消逝而成为泛黄的记忆，是不能再重温的旧梦。  
　似乎，这便是Thor·Odinson和Loki·Laufeyson的将来。  
　毕竟生命中除了爱情还有很多其他东西，例如亲情，例如忠诚，例如责任。  
　一定要这样吗？只能这样吗？他反复问自己。  
　Mr. Odinson生性倔强，面对一生仅此一位的所爱之人，他不想松手相让。然而，恋爱是两人的事情。Loki的想法是否和自己相同？该怎么确认？  
　  
　脑子中塞满各种与黑发男子相关的事情，一顿午饭吃得乱七八糟。甚至父母跟他说话时Thor也没有反应。  
　儿子这副失魂落魄的失恋样子看在Odin及Frigga眼里很是不知所以。昨晚Loki告辞回家时一切看上去都挺正常不是？  
　“Thor怎么了？”Odin看着花园中修剪枝叶及浇花的儿子那高大的背影悄悄问妻子。  
　“不知道。但是和Loki有关吧？”虽然无论Thor还是Loki都愿意跟温柔的Frigga吐露心事，但这次两人都不发一言的情况下，要猜得透也不容易。  
　“他们两个还未在一起吗？”Odin皱眉，忿忿不平加一句，“为了和Laufey搞好关系，我不得不忍受他超烂的高尔夫球技巧每个月与他搭档打俱乐部比赛。这俩孩子要是敢浪费我这五年的忍耐，我一定不放过他们。”  
　“是，是，辛苦你了。”每次都要听丈夫唠叨高尔夫球事情的Frigga连连点头，不去拆穿这对老头子其实都乐在其中的事实。  
　  
　*******  
　“Thor，你有空吗？”  
　隔着半人高的玫瑰藩篱Mr. Odinson看过去，只见黑发的竹马站在那儿，眼下淡淡的黑眼圈在白皙的肌肤上非常明显，但脸上有他喜欢的温和笑容。本来很平常的情景，但现在金发男子心态有变，心跳不觉就快了。他忘了自己手中还握着洒水用的软管，转身面对Loki时忘了关水龙头，清凉的水射了对方一身。  
　“噢，抱歉Loki。”  
　被心急的Thor扔在地上的依然没有关闭开关的水管像乱舞的软皮蛇，弄得主人也湿了一身。  
　Mr. Laufeyson一边抹脸上的水一边看着罕见的如此手忙脚乱的邻居，暗暗掂量是否因为昨晚差点擦枪走火的事让他尴尬。  
　“Sorry Loki，我也不知道这水管……anyway，你找我有事？”实在找不到借口的Thor干脆转移话题。  
　“哦对。你可以载我去海边吗？我家老头子气呼呼开走了我的车。”Loki道。  
　他没有告诉Thor的是，他家老头子生气的原因之一是自己竟然还未跟眼前的男人告白不单止更因为“女朋友”怀孕而把事情搞得复杂无比。  
　“Loki我告诉你，为了你的幸福我这几年来都忍受着隔壁Odin老头在球场上的瞎指挥，别告诉我你不能跟Thor在一起，白白浪费我这几年的良苦用心。”  
　Mr. Laufeyson真觉得自己挺冤枉。  
　话又说回来，连双方家长都知道自己爱Thor，那大概是自己就差把“我爱你”三个字写在额头——那为什么只有当事人还懵然不知？  
　  
　“Uncle Laufey应该跟父亲一起去高尔夫球俱乐部了。说来也奇怪，父亲出门时也气呼呼，他们又吵架了？”  
　Thor想起刚才自己老爹嘟嘟嚷嚷着说要教训对方，实在搞不清两位老人家感情究竟好还是不好。不过这也不是儿子辈能过问的，见竹马之交也是耸耸肩一脸“不懂他们”的表情，于是又问了句：  
　“怎么突然有兴致去海边？”  
　“去看看场地是否适合婚礼布置。”  
　Thor极度后悔问了这个问题。Loki的答案让他好像吞了一口玻璃渣，胃钝钝的疼，也可能是胃之上的器官在疼，Mr. Odinson现时分不太清楚。  
　他知道Loki是以活动策划为职业不假，不过婚礼策划不在其服务项目之列。因为竹马之交不止一次跟自己吐槽过婚礼要讨好一大堆善变又挑剔的上帝比一般活动吃力不讨好数倍。所以，现在能让Mr. Laufeyson亲自出马的婚礼，除了他自己的还能是谁的？  
　Loki见Thor呆站在那里默不作声很是奇怪，丝毫猜不出对方误会了些什么。唉，天知道Laufey老头子打哪里冒出来个生死之交，这个生死之交还住在附近，且有个女儿想要办海滩婚礼？谁不知道海滩婚礼根本就是灾难的代名词。但是面对非要把自己拉下这趟浑水不可的老头子，身为儿子总不好太忤逆，Loki只能答应帮忙去看看场地。  
　“我载你去吧。”  
　最终Thor打定主意。如果他的Loki真的要属于另外一个人，那么趁着沙漏才刚倒转之时尽量多和他在一起，这个小小私心不算过分吧。  
　  
　***  
　Thor的情绪原本混乱又忐忑同时夹杂着不舍与不甘，但在海滩边陪着Loki工作后总算慢慢平静下来了。  
　现在Mr. Odinson眼中只有Mr. Laufeyson了。  
　他配合着他的步伐一起从左到右踱步丈量场地，他看着他观测计算海风海浪时绽放着认真光彩的绿眸，而那个他则在工作之余不忘给自己一个笑容。  
　等Loki坐在沙滩上于笔记本上写写画画完抬起头来时，便看见Thor贴心地递过来一瓶矿泉水。黑发男子喝了两口水后又把水瓶递回去，金发男子接过很自然地就着瓶口一口气喝下去半瓶。  
　  
　“记不记得我们小时候也憧憬过婚礼？”Loki显然心情不错，歪头看Thor，眼神颇有期待。  
　可惜，跟心思细腻且记忆力惊人的Loki比起来，Thor在这方面实在粗枝大叶了些。尽管不会如小女生般吱吱喳喳商讨梦中婚礼的细节，不过小时候男孩子也一定讨论过婚礼，至于说过些什么就实在不记得了。  
　“约定无论谁结婚了另一方要做best man？”  
　Thor回望那双让他沉迷的翡翠绿眸，其实不情愿说出这些话，太应景，每个字都能让他心如刀割：  
　“你希望和Nat结婚时由我做你的best man吗？”  
　他果然不记得了。  
　虽然一早就有心理准备，可是Loki就是不死心。本来对Thor的前半句只是微微失望，但后半句？  
　这个男人是不是真的对自己没有友情之外的想法？  
　Loki只觉得像喝了烈性毒药般五脏六腑被灼烧得痛彻心扉，痛到想喊叫也发不出声音。  
　糟糕，眼泪止不住了。  
　意识到自己的失态，黑发男子迅速闭起眼睛站起来背对让自己爱到心酸的男人，胡乱找了个“眼睛进沙了”的借口。  
　一切发生太快，Thor没来得及看见眼泪。不过他听到借口时依然立即站起来要看看对方有没有问题。  
　Loki固执地不肯转身。但是说到力量，他从来都不是Mr. Odinson的对手，再固执最终还是硬被对方掰着转过身来。  
　脸上划过的两行泪痕堪比最锋利的匕首。Thor不知道自己是否还在呼吸，还是已经心痛得忘记了本能。由小到大，Loki滑落下来的眼泪都是他的软肋，最能摧毁他的理智。金发男子已经忘了周遭，忘了Mr. Laufeyson即将要结婚，他只想抱着对方不放手。  
　“Stay with me, Loki. Promise me. （留在我身边，答应我）。”  
　“I……Promise？（我……答应？）”  
　尽管不清楚Thor这句话是不是有特别的含义，但那语调中的迫切与脆弱，Loki是听出来了。神奇的是，就这么一句模棱两可的话便能安抚他不安的心，带着他的情绪坐了一回过山车。  
　至起码，Thor在乎自己，非常在乎。  
　  
　******  
　有了Loki的承诺——Thor当然知道这改变不了什么，但作为安慰剂，却是管用的——心情不错的两人决定回家途中去吃个冰淇淋。  
　等待特大号草莓巧克力冰淇淋杯时，Loki表面上低头玩手机，实则心思全不在其上。  
　Mr. Laufeyson在积聚勇气。经过最近的混乱及刚才Thor的举动，他终于发觉，再不问复活蛋中的秘密的话，可能便真的一切都太迟了。  
　“Thor，你记得我送你的复活蛋伴手礼吗？”见对面的男人点头，Loki喉头反射性吞咽一下，紧张得手微抖胃抽搐。  
　“你知道，复活蛋可以打开的吗？”  
　“我知道。里面的小卡片我看过了。不错的玩笑，的确是surprise。”  
　“玩笑？”  
　Loki声音都颤抖起来。我的爱意是玩笑？我这么多年来的爱在你眼中是个可以一笑置之脑后的玩笑？完全不值一提？  
　初时的震惊过后汹涌而来的不是心痛而是出离愤怒！那是无法用理智的头脑完全压制下去的怒火。  
　Thor惊讶的看着对面突然脸色苍白，整个人都在颤抖的黑发男子，试探着唤了一声他的名字。  
　“Damn Fuck you Thor·Odinson。FUCK YOU！”  
　无端被骂的金发男人目瞪口呆。  
　直到那高挑的背影消失了，他才在众人“看，负心汉”的既八卦又谴责的目光中反应过来，扔下一张钞票在桌面上匆匆追上去。  
　但是已经追不到了。  
　  
TBC


End file.
